


Going Camping

by ACLC114



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Bisexual Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humanized, Lesbian Character, Mild Gore, Multi, Tent Sex, Yuri, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACLC114/pseuds/ACLC114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A camping trip between friends starts off nice and peaceful, but before long all hell breaks loose. Amongst the chaos, love, flight mishaps, hot sex, hilarity, bear attacks, brotherly overly-protectiveness, and so much more fun to be had on this camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Camping

* * *

Going Camping

(Humanized)

Chapter 1: Packed

"C'mon, Rarity! If we don't get goin now, it'll be dark before we get to the campsite." Applejack said.

"Excuse me, but not all of us can get by on three sets of clothes and a pair of boots."

"Ah'm only tellin ya because we don't want a repeat of what happened last time. And for your information, ah brought four sets a' clothes." The fashionista just waved her off and continued at a slow pace.

"What happened last time?" Twilight asked.

"We had some, uh, problems after dark." Rainbow Dash explained. It wasn't much to go on, but the book worm figured she would find out if it were that important. "Anyway, let's get going" and with that, the group was off to the first site of the month. They hiked for about an hour without much talking, a few short conversations were picked up and dropped, it was too hot and nobody had the energy to speak in the middle of the hike.

"Applejack, I've been meaning to ask you why have a gun on your back." Rarity asked, she knew that applejack wouldn't be hunting with eleven other people around.

"Let's just say Ah'd like for the bears t' keep their distance, and that's for their safety, not ours." Applejack laughed, she didn't really want to have to use the rifle, but she could imagine the pride she would feel after bringing a full sized grizzly down. It took a full three hours of hiking to get to the first campsite, it wasn't much of a sight to see, but everyone was happy to stop and rest. They all set up their tents, Applejack and Applebloom set up their small cover, Pinky Pie and Fluttershy bunked together, Rarity and Sweetie Belle put up their behemoth of a portable sleeping arrangement, Scootaloo helped Rainbow Dash put up a tent, Twilight had brought her boyfriend, Flash Sentry with whom she shared a tent, not mention a bed with, and Spike was left alone with Owloisious and Angel.

"Hey, AJ, I need your help getting firewood." Rainbow Dash thought of an excuse to get her lover away from the crowd.

"Just a sec, Dashy." Applejack slung her .308 back across her shoulder and walked out to Rainbow Dash.

"Do you really need to bring the gun?" "Applebloom knows ah wouldn't leave it, ah had t' make it believable."

"If you say so." Rainbow Dash kissed the farm girl on the cheek. They had been dating in secret for almost six months, so far their secret was still just that, but their friends were starting to get to suspicious. They held hands as they walked through the forest, rays of sunshine leaking through the treetops guided them. "Are there really bears out here?" They winged girl looked at the gun.

"Last time ah heard a few, couldn't hurt t' come prepared."

"That was years ago, they might all be gone."

"They also might a' multiplied."

"Well, are you sure that thing can kill a bear?"

"Really ah plan t' scar it off with a warning shot, but if push comes t' shove, a few shots oughta take em down." Rainbow Dash nodded and looked up at the tree canopy overhead.

"What's it like to fly?"

"What?" The question was totally out of the blue, Applejack had never asked that before, in fact she had stated multiple times that she was happy on the ground, not to mention she was afraid of heights.

"What does it feel like t' be in the air, flyin?"

"Hmm." Rainbow Dash had to think on it, the feeling was indescribable. "I'll show you." Rainbow Dash unfurled her wings and swept Applejack up off the ground and into the air.

"Shit, Rainbow Dash!" The winged beauty held Applejack right, bridal style. Rainbow Dash took them higher and higher until the could see the entire countryside, all the way to the ocean. Once Applejack got used to the feeling, she eased up, letting the wind flow through her hair, whipping at her clothes.

"This is incredible!" Rainbow Dash could barely hear her girlfriend over the wind at that altitude, but she knew was Applejack was trying to say. They hovered for a moment in silence before Rainbow Dash realized that she wasn't used to any extra weight. Applejack began to slip, she tried to grab something, but being in midair, there was nothing to grab on to. She fell, plummeting down to the hard ground which would soon be stained with her blood. "Fuuuuuuuck!" Applejack screamed. She was just a few short meters from painting the dirt red when Rainbow Dash swooped down to catch her. Rainbow Dash carefully set Applejack down.

"Rainbow Dash!

" "Sorry, I guess I'm not used to flying with another person."

"You know ah'm scared a' heights."

"I said I was sorry." "You can make up for it tonight." Applejack stormed off back to camp, she was definatly pissed. Meanwhile, Flash Sentry was helping twilight learn to fly, she earned her wings almost a year ago and she still wasn't a very good flyer.

"C'mon Twilight, at least try."

"I'm not doing it."

"Why not?"

"I could die!"

"You can't die, you might get seriously injured, but death is totally out of the question."

"I'm not jumping off a damned cliff just to get a few more seconds of air time."

"Then what's the point of having wings? You may as up well have just stayed a magic user."

"Hey, I didn't ask to become a Aliform" "Fine, but don't think you're off the hook for this."

"Whatever you say." Twilight walked down the side of hill, away from the cliff. When she got back to the campsite, she saw Applejack emerge from the thick brush.

"I thought you and Rainbow Dash went to get firewood." "Ah think she has that covered."

"Wow, this is the first time in a while that I've seen you and her willing be apart. Is something up with you guys?"

"No, we're just friends, ya know, we hang out and stuff as friends, nothin more, just friends."

"Uhh, ok, but I meant is something wrong?"

"No, why?" "You just seem upset."

"Well, uh, we have been arguin a lot."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You wana talk about it?"

"Thanks, Twi, but ah'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Rainbow Dash stepped out of the woods, she was trying to pull a fallen twig out of her hair.

"Applejack?" The flyer's lover was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Applebloom, where's your sister?"

"Ah think she's in the tent." Rainbow nodded and walked off to the tan, drab tent. Everyone was sleeping about twenty meters apart, so it was a ways to her destination. When she got there, the rainbow haired girl leaned down and pulled down the front zipper.

"Rainbow Dash?!?!" Applejack was changing and had her shirt off right when Rainbow Dash looked in. The blonde quickly covered her bare breasts with her arms and backed into the corner of the cramped tent, her cheeks blushing a furious red. "Ah- ah-"

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean it." Rainbow dash turned around and handed her girlfried the brown T-shirt lying on the ground next to her. Applejack put the shirt on as fast as she could, then told Rainbow Dash she could look now. "Really, I didn't know you were changing."

"I- it's ok." The blonde girl lied, truthfully she felt violated and dirty.

"No it isn't. I'm your girlfriend, I know when you're lying. I have a way that might make it up to you." 'Or totally backfire and make her feel like I'm raping her.' Rainbow thought to herself.

"What are you-" Applejack stopped mid-sentence when she realized what was happening. Rainbow Dash pulled her own shirt all the way off and unhooked her bra.

"Now were even." The flyer's breasts were nicely shaped, yet smaller than average size, meanwhile the farm girl's mounds were a large D cup and were stayed up tight against her chest. The sudden display made Applejack feel a little better, but she still felt bad about letting caught naked.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone."

* * *

 


End file.
